Let's Play a Love Game
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: Sequel to Wishes Can Come True. Today is the most romantic day of the year and Paige has planned many surprises for Emma.. However she needs time, so Saraya plans out a Scavenger Hunt to show her love to the Bubble Loving Diva. Emma of course has no choice but to play along but is she ready for what Paige has planned? One-Shot FEMSLASH


**Author's Note: I have really wanted to do somewhat of a sequel to Wishes Can Come True so that's what this is.. Two months have flown by since Paige and Emma had gotten together and cured the Anti Diva of her bah-hum-bug attitude. Valentine's Day was coming up and Paige has a little surprise of her own for the Aussie woman she deeply cares about. What is it? You have to read to find out.. Plus I have noticed some others finally writing this pair as well, they need more love.. I think the look better than Pai-J and deserve more attention.**

**Pairing: Paige/Emma**

**Rating: T for swearing and suggestive sexual themes Just some fluff here XD Femslash, don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and WWE. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) I use real names and ring names. Saraya is Paige and Tenille is Emma.. Anyone else that will be mentioned, I will say their ringnames so you know..**

**February 14, 2015**

**Emma's POV**

The repetitive sound of my phone alarm echo throughout the motel room, I grumbled cursing under my breath as I rolled over to shut the continuous ringtone. Don't get me wrong, I love my theme song but I prefer not to hear it this early in the morning.. I picked up the phone and dismissed the alarm and then took a small peek at the time and it's about ten in the morning. Today is Saturday and thankfully for me, I don't have any events, signings or any rehearsals. The main roster hasn't been using me a lot except for jobbing to like Paige and the Bella Twins, it's whatever really.. It gives me more time to myself, I have my dream job and the best girlfriend ever, Saraya.. or you guys know her as Paige. Saraya and I got together a little bit before Christmas when we were at my home in Florida putting up decoration for the upcoming holiday. Thank goodness for holiday traditions because that is what caused our first kiss and later her confession. I was truly touched to the point that I had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. From the first time I saw Saraya, I thought she was the prettiest woman alive and don't get me started on her accent, it makes me melt with every word she says. I am glad that the Brit admit her feelings for me because I was too much of a coward to admit my love for her, it's a habit I have to keep my emotions and feelings bottled up only for myself to know.

Speaking of Saraya, I realized when I sat up that I was alone in the bed which was odd. My Brit is normally always asleep, I am the early bird and she is the lazy bum. The question remains to where my little crumpet is, and I am not going to find out just sitting here now, will I? I stood up and walking into the small television room and noticed that she was not on the chair or the couch. Next I decided to check the bathroom since she might be taking a shower. When I opened the bathroom door, the smaller room was completely empty and the shower curtain was pulled back so I knew she wasn't in here. This is so odd because she never leaves to go anywhere without letting me know or leaving a text or something. Then something caught my interest out of the corner of my eye, placed on the counter. My curiosity got the better of me and I went to investigate the object. It was a piece of paper with something written on it and I know it wasn't from the motel so it must be Saraya's. I skimmed over it, _'Good morning love or afternoon whenever you decided to get your lazy bum up. I am going to run some errands so that I can get it out of the way now. But hey, I thought since it was Valentine's Day. I thought I would show how much I truly love you. Let's play a game! What do ya say? I know how much that you love games, Bubbles. So it's a Love Game.. or a Scavenger Hunt of sorts. Alright sweetie, to get the first clue, you have to know me well enough to figure this one out. Who was my first travel partner? Have fun my dear, love Saraya.' _I have to say that this is really adorable that she planned this out for me. But do I really have to do this, glancing down to the bottom of the paper. I saw an arrow in the bottom right hand corner on the paper. I turned it over and there was a little note on the back. '_Oh yeah, Tenille. If you don't play along with this, you won't get your surprise later. Trust me it is worth it._'

Well there is my answer, I have no choice but to play this game with her. Now I really need to think though, who was her first travel partner? Changing into some street clothes and grabbing my jacket, phone and purse, I decided that I would head out maybe to get some food because I am starving. Saraya really thinks I would be able to have my brain functioning this early in the morning but nonetheless I will play along regardless. Now I have to figure out whatever to get the first clue. Well that is an easy question to figure out because when she doesn't travel with me, she travels with Foxy and Rosa before that she traveled with Danielle.. so I need to find Danielle and she should have what I need for the first clue. I really didn't want to walk around and find her so I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed her up. After the third ring the blonde picked up and I heard her with a cheerful tone, "Morning Em! What's up?" That's weird because Summer is almost never in such a cheery tone this early in the morning.

"This might be a weird question but did Raya give you something for me?" I asked as I instantly heard a mixtures of sounds clanking, crumbling paper and whispered but I heard a male in the background so I knew who that was instantly. Aw, it's adorable that they are back together again, I always found them to be a very cute couple. "Is that Curtis, I hear in the background?" No not Curtis Axel if you guess are thinking of.. no that wouldn't make any kind of sense. I mean Curtis Hussey otherwise known in the WWE as Fandango, the former ballroom dancer and salsa dancer.

"Yeah that's my boo." The blonde giggled and then she finished her statement. "Saraya left a little letter for you, that I have to give to you.

"So meet me in ten minutes at the Starbucks?" I asked her.

"Of course, I will head there once I get dressed." She responded back. We said our goodbyes and we hung up our phones. My next destination was the Starbucks which was right at the corner of the block, same one where the motel is that we are all staying at. When I made it there, I saw at a table in the corner that way when she walks in she could see me the instantly see me. I have that feeling deep down that Danielle knows exactly what's going on here, Saraya couldn't have planned this all herself, could she? Like she said, ten minutes passed and in coming the leggy blonde in a pair of jeans and a black and white hoodie. Her blue eyes caught me and she walked over to my table. "Hey Tenille."

"Morning to you to, what's the occasion for you being so happy? Hm, you and Curtis has some romantic plans for this evening?" I smiled over to the blonde Diva as she looked down slightly with a faint tint of red appearing across her cheeks. I decided to get straight to the point. "Do you have the letter?"

"Maybbbbee..." She sung slightly as she dug in her massive handbag, I swear she brings about twenty of them on the road with her, one for every other outfit that she has. Finally she pulled out a small, sealed envelope with my name written in cursive in an ink pen. "Here you are."

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed onto the letter. I mean did she really have to seal it up completely, this is too much of a hassle. I tore the top and before I peeked inside I glanced back up at the dancing Diva and asked, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Nope. I was just told to give it to you, that it was important." She stated simply and then her attention went back to her phone. I don't think I can honestly believe a word that she is saying right now, because she can be a very convincing liar when she needs to be. I bet she is texting Saraya right now, it would make sense.

I opened the little letter and skimmed across the page. '_I guess since you are reading this you figured out the first question. Alright, here is the first clue. _ are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet and so are you. Yeah know, it's an easy one but you need to find out what certain spot has loads of them. Better get to searching, it's a big city. Have fun, love you Bubbles._' One thing made me smile slightly and that was in the corner of the paper had her lipstick on it, like she kissed the paper.

"That is so cute!" I heard Danielle squeal as I looked over to her and noticed she scooted closer to be nosy and looking at the small paper. "She is being so romantic.." Summer was one of her best friends and one of the few divas that knew about our relationship and accepted it. According to Saraya, Danielle started to tease her once she confessed to the dancing Diva that she had a crush on me. Alicia and Rosa were the other two that knew because well we will sometimes all travel together, having people to travel with you is so much easier and cheaper than by yourself.

"Yeah, speaking of which.. do you know where a bunch of roses would be?"

"Ummm, there are a bunch of parks with rose bushes.. try them, I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders and then stood up from the table. "I have to go, I am going to get some shopping done for tonight."

"Oooohhh I see, going to look nice for ya boo, tell Curtis I said hi." I swear, they are a really great couple and he treats her right so that's good.

"I will. See ya soon honey." With that she walked back out the door and now I am sitting there wondering where this next clue is but I think it wouldn't hurt to get a bite to eat first.

_An Hour Later.._

During the past hour I went to McDonalds for a quick bite to eat because today I felt like cheating on my diet today since I am going to be walking around everywhere to find all of the clues. I was there for about thirty minutes before I walked over to the park that was near the fast food establishment and check everywhere I could think of in that park. It was safe to assume that the letter wasn't there. I drove to one of the other parks which had no roses whatsoever so I automatically could tell that it wasn't going to be there. That's two parks that I have already checked.. it's almost noon now and I haven't found the second clue. Granted I don't know how long she is planning to keep me occupied with this game. It was when I remembered that there was another park by the arena that I hadn't gone to check out yet. That has to be it right so I turned at the red light and started on the short drive toward the arena, hopefully that's where the second clue would be. When I arrived to the park, it was filled with a few parents with their little 'ankle biters' running around carrying various sports balls. Ankle biters are what we call children in Australia to the most part it is true but I do adore children. Luckily for me, my hoodie covers up most of my hair and makes me a little less recognizable because I don't want to bring to much attention to myself. In the distance, I noticed a variety of rose bushes so I can assume that is where the letter would be. So I decided to take a look around once I got close enough, I hope she didn't hide the damn clue inside the bushes because these bushes have lots of thorns on them. I inspected them all closely and I never saw anything out of the ordinary so I decided to check the bench over close to the park luckily no one was sitting there.

Luckily for me I looked underneath the bench and thank heavens, I found it taped underneath this one. Thank goodness because I really don't feel like searching underneath all the other ones so I pulled the tape off and was able to get the envelope in one piece. Wasting no time, I opened it and it was a similar format as the one before. _'See I bet that wasn't so hard? Hmm.. this could be the last clue but it might not be.. who knows. Well this location of the next note well to make it easier, it's in the arena but there is a catch. It's a place that is off limits to only us so don't get caught sweetheart. This might take so time to think about so go get something to munch on in the meantime. Love you sweetie.'_

_At the Arena.._

I walked through the back entrance since that was the closest door to the locker rooms while holding the letter in one of my hands. I was completely stumped at the clue, somewhere at I wasn't allowed to go in, that could be a lot of places really. Paul and Stephanie's office was off limits for the most part except if they called you in there plus I am pretty sure that Saraya does not have a key in there. That wouldn't be the place I am looking for. I don't want to get fired for entering in there without permission. I tried to call Saraya on my way here but it seems that her phone is off; she is up to something and I really want to know. I walked through the hallways of the arena, thinking of where else that is off limits to me. Something peeked my interest out of the corner of my eyes, it was the Superstars' locker room and showers. A lightbulb went off in my head at that moment, oh my god, she wouldn't would she? Saraya wouldn't put the note in there would she.. wait a second, that's exactly what she would do. How do I get in there? I placed my finger on my chin for a moment to gather my thoughts. How exactly do I get in there? More importantly is anyone in there. I need to know before I go in there. Creeping over to the door, I slowly pushed the door open just a tad, enough to peek in slightly. I saw nothing before I could open the door even further, I heard something being whispered in my ear, "They have websites for looking at naked males, ya know?"

"Holey doley!" I spun around to see who was behind me. My blue eyes glanced at the brunette who wore her famous 'Love Bites' t-shirt, pink and black shorts and black and white Chuck Taylors. To say I was startled was an understatement, my heart nearly exploded out of my chest. "April, don't you know not to sneak up on people like that?"

"Don't you know not to be a peeping tom?" The little Diva countered back. "I mean sheesh Tenille, I didn't think you would be so perverted, just watch porn if you want to see naked males."

"That's not what I am doing!" I waved my arms around before I remembered that I still had the letter in my hand. "Saraya has me playing a little game of yours for Valentine's Day and the clue said that it was hidden some in the arena that's off limits to us so I just thought.."

"She would hide it in there..?" She cocked her head slightly while finishing her statement not believing what I said, and at this point I wouldn't believe myself either. AJ blinked at me a couple times before placing her hands behind back. "Yupp, sounds like Saraya." I turned my attention back to the locker room and opened the door even more, still trying not make a lot of noise. "Oh, move out of the way." The former Diva's Champion brushed past me and barged into the male locker room.

"April, what are you doing?" I looked both ways to make sure no one was watching us before I followed her into the locker room.

"Well you were just going to peek in here all day, don't you need that note or whatever." AJ Lee shrugged her shoulders and started to look into the lockers. "Come on grow a pair, I am helping you look. Hurry before we get caught."

"Yeah, yeah." I nagged as I slowly approached the lockers and started to search the seemingly empty lockers. Why would she have to choose a place like this to hide something for me to find in here? I am going to kill her after I get my surprise.

"What exactly am I looking for?" April asked bending to look in some of the drawers, not looking back at me.

"An envelope.."

"Like the one in the showers over there.." That gained my attention as I looked over to in the shower on the floor by the trash can.

"You got to be kidding me.." I took a deep breath before slowly taking some steps over toward the tile room and I heard the sound of water throughout the room and I swear I could hear music underneath the sound of the rushing water.

"I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah. You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes. And now I want it bad, want it bad a love game, a love game." I heard a deep voice sing out that it sounded oh so familiar. I suppressed a chuckle as I walked over and crouched over by the small trash can.

"Sounds like someone is singing Lady Gaga.. shame that he can't sing better...butchering one of my favorite songs." AJ grumbled in disgust as she leaned down to take a look at the envelope.

"Hold me and love me. Just want touch you for a minute. Baby three seconds isn't enough, for my heart to quit it." The Superstar sang out as I released a small chuckle.

I just tore apart the envelope and unfolded the letter. _'I suppose that you didn't get caught if you are currently reading this. I know that this was a weird and stupid place to hide this but I really wanted to see if you would actually go in here to get it. Hope no one else is in here or in the showers that would be very awkward. So there are no more notes but I will text you with instructions in due time, my love. So just do whatever you wish until I text you, no coming home yet honey, I am not ready yet. See you soon. Love Saraya!' _

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much just bust that kick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."

"Boo! Get off the stage, Colby!" AJ yelled before grabbing onto my arm and dragging me out of the male locker room and down the hall into the Diva's locker room. Wait, Oh my god, that was Colby.. well you guys know him as Seth Rollins. He was the one singing in the shower, Lady Gaga more specifically Love Game and disco stick refers to a 'penis'. So he wants to ride a disco sticks.. makes me question his sexuality just a little bit. Now that I can remember he had this scene where his Money in the Bank briefcase was vibrating uncontrollably and he claimed to be electric razor but his beard is still long and fluffy. So what really was in his briefcase, I wonder? I don't even want to question it anymore, it's his life. "Well I am mentally scarred now, he ruined one of my favorite songs by her.." The little brunette grumbled as she shut the locker room door so we could talk in private.

"Was it really necessary to do that, like bloody hell?" I turned over to look at the former Champion and she nodded her head yes. "You are impossible you know that."

"And if it wasn't for me, you would still be debating on going in there."

"True.. true.. I owe you.." With that I decided I was going to have some me time and wait until my lady love messages me back, Wonder how long it's going to be.

"Yes, you do. I could have gotten in trouble for going in there." Then why would you bloody yell at the top of your lungs in there? I don't understand this little geek I swear.

_A couple hours later..._

I had just finished my shower after my daily workout at the arena in attempt to pass time. Plus I had more McDonald's for lunch so I really need to burn off the calories of. After we left the Male's showers, April explained that she is still 'injured' and will come back soon and WWE doctors have cleared her to start to train. I offered to stay with her and workout out with her since we didn't have too much to do, and surprisingly she said yes. After some weights, leg workouts and some walking on the treadmill, I stop and took a nice, relaxing shower. Putting on my street clothes, I plugged in my straightener and began the tedious process to straightening my hair while brush out the tangles. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ My phone started to vibrate in my bag again so I sighed setting the straightener on the sink and dug through my mess of a bag. I grabbed it and opened to see that it was a from Saraya. '_Hello my love, sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. You can kill me later but all of this had no significance to your surprise really.. I knew how much you loved games so I came up with this to make sure you didn't come back to the motel room. Hope you aren't too mad, but baby come back I promise you will love it. Love, your little crumpet, Raya._' I didn't even reply back as I went back to working on my hair. I really just wasted all day looking for these notes and even risking going into the guys' showers for no reason whatsoever. For the next twenty minutes, I fixed my hair and made it all pretty and then started on my makeup. I don't want to put too much on but enough to make me look decently attractive now that this is done, let's go home... or the motel room.

Finally after a long drive through the busy evening traffic and grabbed my purse and headed toward the motel door and entered the main lobby. I let out an exhausted sigh before entering the elevator, hitting the button for the sixth floor. The elevator stopped and the door opened so I approached our room door. I twisted the door knob and only to enter the room to see the lights dimmed and candles lit on the dinner table. "What the..?" I walked inside shutting the door with my bum and called, "Saraya.. love?"

"Mmm.." I heard a soft grumble and small arms wrapped around my waist and her head nuzzled into my neck. "You finally made it back, love. Did you have fun with our little game?" She asked planting small kiss onto my neck, which made me shiver.

"You really the hours I wasted for nothing.. I enjoyed it all sweetheart." I spoke with a hint of sarcasm as she chuckled slightly into my ear.

"I promise, I planned a special evening now... close your eyes.." I obeyed closing my eyes and the Brit grabbed my hand and the sound of footsteps echoed across the room as I heard her speak again. "Your eyes are closed, correct?" I nodded my head in response. "Good, I am going to go get your presents.. so you better keep you eyes shut or I will give it all to DanDan.." With that, she released her grip on my hand and the sound of footsteps faded as she walked away in the other room. I wonder what she has gotten me and now I feel bad that I didn't get her anything special just a bracelet and a matching set of earrings that she really liked, it had skulls on it so I thought it fit her. I almost wanted to open my eyes anyways but she would be able to see if I did. "Okay..when I say three open your eyes.." I heard her tell me in her beautiful, British accent. "1…..2….3!" With that my cobalt blue eyes shot open to see my crumpet holding a various amounts items, a box of chocolates, a bouquet of rose and a giant stuff puppy dog. Not to mention, Saraya was in a short, black dress which is weird because she never wears dresses nor does she put her hair up like she has it now. My girlfriend got dolled up just for me.. she really does love me. And here I am just dressed in casual clothes, I kind of feel bad now. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love!" She knows how much I love pink roses and stuff doggies, I literally had a collection of them at her now this is my most prized one.

"Holey Doley! I love all of it.. Thank you!" I exclaimed as she set the items on the tables on the table as I hugged onto her and kissed her lightly. "Now, I have stuff for you too. Your turn to close your eyes, my little crumpet," I cooed, poking her nose as the raven haired woman obeyed, shutting her eyes as I walked away toward my suitcase. Just to be sure, my sneaky goth wasn't peeking.. I pulled the small box and then walked over to the freezer and grabbed the cardboard box in there.. thank god we usually eat out so that way she never checks to fridge or freezer. I walked back over in front of her and smiled. "Okay, open your eyes.."

When her brown eyes opened, I shook the box in front her so she could see what it was, her eyes widened. "No bloody way, how did you? They were out of stock when we went there.." The raven haired woman took the box out of hands and the other box and she looked down at it next. "You got a me cake?"

"A cookie cake to be exact, in a shape of a heart. Also for those, I managed to sweet talk the manager while you went to the bathroom and since I am famous, he allowed me to go ahead and pre-order a set and get it shipped home." I explained as my girlfriend just tackle hugged me again. "Happy Valentine's Day my love."

Her lips formed a wide grin as she set the boxes on the dinner table and grabbed a hold of my hand and leaded me into the bedroom. "I have two more things for you, Bubbles, you don't have to close your eyes for this one. I had it made especially for you." Paige dug through her bag and pulled out a silver box about the size of the one I had earlier. "Here Em." When I opened it, I only stared at it and picked it up by the chain, it was so beautiful. It's a circular locket about the size of the bottom of a soda can, painted to be like a bubble.. The front of it was engraved in black letters 'Saraya and Tenille' and I turned it over to see engraving on the back and in the same format said 'BubbleTrouble' with was our fan-made team name. Opening it up, I saw that there were two pictures cut out and placed in there.. The first one was one we took on Christmas with both of us wearing our matching Santa hats and the other was one that we took at a photo booth in a mall of us kissing.

"It's so beautiful.." I looked back up with her, I am so blessed so lucky that I have a woman that truly loves me. Words can not describe it..

"Here, let's see how that looks on you." The raven haired beauty cooed, as I lifted up my hair so she could fasten it in. "Beautiful.." She said before she planting a small kiss on my lips. She walked over to her phone and was messing around with it. "One more thing.." I tilted my head and looked over at her. "dance with me?" My girlfriend said as if she was asking a question while the younger woman played some music on her phone turning it up and setting it on the bed. I felt her grab a hold of my hand and pulled me close to her. "Just follow my lead, love.." Her hand laced together with mine.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I thought my girlfriend hated to dance.. what's going on here.

I did what she told me to do and followed her steps mimicking her actions as she held me close to her, I just nuzzled into her. "Where do you think I have been all day, Em? I have been with Danielle and Curtis.. they taught me how to dance today. I know how much you love to dance so I asked DanDan if her and Dango could tell me so I could surprise you and be all romantic. So that's why I set up the notes and everything to stall you and then came back here and start preparing our dinner.. which should be done soon.." That explains why Summer was in such a hurry to leave and Curtis must have been talking to her in the background earlier. This is so sweet of her, to learn things that she hates because I love to do them.

"You spoil me.."

"Of course I do, you're my girlfriend and I love you, Tenille, more than anything in this world."

"I love you too, Saraya-Jade, more than anything in this world." Our lips meet again as our hands were laced together, there is no place I would rather be right now.

**Author's Note: Sooo… yeah this was suppose to be done like two months ago but I got Writer's block toward the very end.. it's a bit longer than I thought it would be but it's still cute nonetheless. So it seems that Saraya planted little notes around as a little Scavenger Hunt and even had Summer Rae in on it.. She went searching through the parks and then even had to go in the Male's locker room which she probably wouldn't have went in there if it wasn't for AJ.. Oh god, Seth was singing Lady Gaga.. and disco sticks..and lol April don't yell.. you will get caught. Emma goes back to the motel room and finds out all the notes were stalling her so where Saraya could learn how to dance for Tenille so cute.. and that locket that symbolizes their love… Adorable.. So CallMeJoz gave me the original idea of a Scavenger Hunt and well.. I wrote it.. Whoo..**

**If you liked this story and want to see more of my femslashy goodness.. go check them out.. Review/Favorite and Follow if you desire it means a lot.. **

**PS: Guys I have a poll on my profile that I would like my readers to participate in.. Vote for 2 of your favorite stories of mine and whichever gets the most votes will get top priority.. it only takes a couple seconds :p Thanks. (There is a 3 way tie with 2 votes each, Breaking Her Spell is winning so far, I will be closing the poll at the end of April. )**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower **


End file.
